Me tienes a mí
by pilarz
Summary: "A Johanna no le quedaba nadie… Pero eso no era cierto, porque Johanna me tenía a mí"… Para el reto "Una pareja para..." - Johanna Mason del Foro El diente de león
**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Reto "Una pareja para…" – Johanna Mason del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Me tienes a mí**

Por décima vez le ajusto sobre sus hombros la bata raída que intenta, en vano, tapar su desnudez. Pero es prácticamente inútil, ahora no es más que sucios tirajos de tela. Aun así hago el último esfuerzo, porque sé que no le gustaría verse tan vulnerable, en este estado de absoluta fragilidad.

El efecto de los sedantes está desapareciendo, provocando que se remueva en la cama con desesperación. Seguramente han de ser las mismas pesadillas que siempre la atormentan, ahora mezcladas con las imágenes siniestras de las torturas a las que ha sido sometida todo este tiempo.

Abre los ojos, exaltada. Se sienta y mueve la cabeza en todas las direcciones, tratando de ubicarse. El sitio le debe parecer extraño. La luz de la habitación es tenue y una inusual tranquilidad reina en todo el lugar. Sus manos tiemblan y su respiración es errática. Su rostro refleja el terror de no saber a qué atenerse.

Antes de que pueda sufrir un ataque de pánico pensando que una ola de nuevas torturas viene incluida con el cambio de habitación, me acerco lentamente hasta el borde de su cama.

Nada la hubiera podido preparar para el hecho de encontrarse conmigo en esta habitación. Sé que soy la última persona que ella esperaba ver. Sus ojos reflejan una combinación extraña entre sorpresa y alivio pero de inmediato se abre paso el miedo y luego la furia.

Aprieta los dientes y entorna sus ojos con fiereza. Se lleva la mano derecha al cuello, abre la boca e intenta decir algo pero al parecer no encuentra su voz. Tose con fuerza y creo que se está ahogando. Me acerco rápidamente y antes de llegar a tocarla para saber si necesita de mi ayuda, para de toser, toma mi mano y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan me atrae hacia ella intentando alcanzar mi garganta.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú eres un maldito agente de la paz!— suelta cada palabra con total claridad.

Sus esfuerzos son en vano, está demasiado débil y lo sabe. Me deshago fácilmente de su agarre y ante la impotencia comienza a gimotear para después darle paso al llanto sin control.

—Debo decirte que aún tienes el toque, señorita Mason —le digo en tono burlón—. ¡Con que no podías hablar! ¿no? Me acerco para ayudarte y mira cómo me pagas. ¡Querías mi pescuezo! Menos mal que no hay un hacha por aquí.

—¡Idiota, mal nacido! —me grita—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Este es el nuevo plan de Snow? ¿Ahora vienes tú a sacarme información?

La dejo que saque todo lo que lleva por adentro. Continúa gritando y sacudiendo sus manos. Trata de jalarse los cabellos, olvidando que lleva la cabeza rapada. Me dedica toda una sesión de los más coloridos insultos, algunos que ni yo habría querido en mi vida utilizar.

Me siento en la única silla de la habitación, en la esquina más alejada de la cama, desde donde ella sólo puede moverse de la cintura para arriba. Me parece una eternidad el tiempo que toma para calmarse. No sé de dónde está sacando toda esa fuerza después de las torturas que la hicieron pasar, de todos los métodos que utilizaron para hacerla hablar. Entonces admito que Johanna siempre será Johanna y no va a dejar pasar el momento hasta enfriar su cabeza acalorada.

Dejo que pasen unos cuantos minutos más desde que para de llorar y gritarme improperios, para explicarle lo que he venido a hacer.

—Vengo a ayudarte.

Se ríe cínicamente y me mira con desprecio. Espero a que me lance otra ronda de obscenidades, pero para mi sorpresa se mantiene callada y me observa expectante. Continúo con el discurso que traigo preparado para la ocasión, esperando a que lo entienda y colabore conmigo, por su propio bien.

—Snow lo sabía, sabía que de ti no iba a conseguir nada. Ninguna información de valor. Te mantuvo con vida sólo para que tus gritos desequilibraran a Peeta Mellark, pero ya han acabado con él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Mataron a Peeta?

—No, pero creo que lo que le hicieron fue aún peor.

—¿Qué hicieron con el pobre chico? ¡Él es inocente! —las palabras le salen de a gritos. Está a punto de volverse a descomponer—. ¡Él sí que no sabe nada! Él no…

Su actitud me dice mucho y mis dudas se disipan. Es cierto, ella está metida hasta al cuello con todo este asunto de la rebelión.

—Está vivo, es lo que debe importar —la interrumpo bruscamente—. No hay tiempo que perder. Snow ordenó matarte… ya no le sirves para nada. ¿Es que no has escuchado bien esta parte del cuento?

Logro captar su entera atención, pero de inmediato desvía la mirada, que ahora se concentra en los dedos de sus manos.

Dejo que mis palabras calen profundo antes de continuar. Necesito que ella entienda, que logre comprender el riesgo que implica llevar a cabo mi alocado plan.

No me espero su siguiente reacción. Está riendo, fuerte, con ganas. Su cuerpo se estremece con cada carcajada y termina diciendo:

—Y tú eres mi verdugo.

—He dicho que he venido a ayudarte. No vine antes porque tu anillo de seguridad era imposible de penetrar…

—Pues ayúdame querido, y termina de matarme de una buena vez…

…

Los vencedores se rodean de mucha gente, a veces sin notarlo. Entre servidumbre, avox, patrocinadores, otros vencedores, mentores, acompañantes, equipos de preparación, diseñadores, vigilantes, admiradores, presentadores y una larga lista, terminan cediendo su vida al dominio público. Son las estrellas del espectáculo aterrador que les tocó vivir por haber tenido la osadía de ganar. Porque ganar no era bueno, no era el premio. Ganar era parte del castigo que el Capitolio infringía para recordarles que ni siquiera ellos, los "vencedores", que habían superado el salvajismo al que fueron expuestos, podrían terminar bien.

Entre toda esa cantidad de gente me encontraba yo. Desde lo más cerca que se me permitía estar de ella, aprendí a admirarla. Salir de la arena fue una proeza, y más usando el método que le hizo ganar su legendaria fama de sanguinaria. Pero de eso no se alimentaba mi admiración. Se alimentaba de lo que ella intentaba ocultar: una mujer que se formó sola, entre tantos otros vencedores que caían en las más variadas desgracias, desde el alcohol pasando por todo tipo de drogas, hasta la prostitución.

Le costó caro. Le costó casi su propia vida no ser la prostituta que el Capitolio quería que fuera. Y no le hubiera importado morir por no dejarse oprimir, pero falló en mostrar su debilidad: su familia. Y como la vida es así de irónica, del dolor tan profundo que le causó la pérdida de sus seres queridos, surgió el mayor de sus alivios: la libertad de decidir sobre su cuerpo.

Y pensaba ella que finalmente había dejado sin armas a sus enemigos. Pero Johanna Mason no era la Johanna Mason que cosecharon en los Septuagésimos Primeros Juegos del Hambre. Ya no había Johanna Mason a la que regresar. Y aún odiando el Capitolio, no lo odiaba más que su propio distrito, ahora convertido en una jaula llena de malos recuerdos.

Al final, como solía ser, salió ganando el presidente y su vida en el Capitolio no distaba mucho de los planes que Snow siempre tuvo para ella…

Gustaba por arisca, por mordaz. El Capitolio enloquecía con ella. Las sumas de dinero para comprar su compañía eran exorbitantes, sólo era superada por el chico bronce del cuatro, con la única diferencia que ella escogía con quién acostarse y con quién no. Al no poder obligarla a aceptar la compañía de cualquiera, Johanna se volvió impertinente. Se paseaba por los bares de la ciudad, pavoneando su esbelta figura, alardeando de la capacidad de poder sobre su cuerpo, despreciando a los poderosos, empoderando a los rufianes… Los despreciaba con finura y así los tenía a sus pies.

Era de esperar que causara problemas, por eso nunca faltaba un agente de la paz que la observara de cerca y se convirtiera en su guardia. Antes de mí, un ejército de agentes había engrosado la lista de los hombres más pateados del Capitolio.

El secreto era no seguirle el juego. Johanna Mason tenía la habilidad de encontrar tus debilidades y hacer fiesta con ellas. Tenía una boca sucia y modales toscos. Te podía sacar de quicio en segundos. Pero conmigo no le había funcionado la fórmula. Como sabía arreglármelas con ella, fui asignado como su guardia fijo.

Aprendí a conocerla con los años. Entre tanto odio destilado sin control, se escondía otra persona, que tal vez ni ella reconocería, aunque se la encontrara de frente cada mañana en el espejo. Fue un muro que fue construyendo hasta obstruir hasta su propio sentido de identidad.

Aquella noche, nuestra noche, no quiso salir…

Toqué su puerta para saber por qué aún no había bajado, pues la limosina llevaba tiempo esperando por ella. Johanna no podía describirse como una persona puntual, sin embargo, era muy tarde y era extraño que aún estuviese en casa. Especialmente esa noche, día de la fiesta de gala anual en honor a los patrocinadores de los juegos.

Me recibió con los ojos muy rojos e hinchados, clara señal de que había estado llorando. De mala gana me dijo que esa noche no le apetecía salir y que la dejara en paz.

Como siempre, me aparté en silencio, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, me tomó del hombro y me dijo:

—¡Vaya que eres guapo!... ¡y hasta ahora me doy cuenta!

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí directamente. Sentí la atmosfera algo extraña como para iniciar una conversación de ese tipo. A pesar de su comentario, su cara era el reflejo claro del desconsuelo. Aun así me atreví a decir:

—Creo que ya lo sabías, sólo que no eres mi tipo…

—Y también atrevido… ¿Sabes que te puedo echar a patadas de aquí? No serías el primero, en realidad. Pensándolo bien, me has durado mucho, eso no ayuda a mi reputación.

—Por tu reputación no te preocupes. Se sabe que eres una perra desalmada y nadie se ha atrevido a decir lo contrario. No seré yo el valiente.

La conocía bien y sabía que más allá de molestarle ese intercambio de palabras, esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para que tuviera una conversación a su altura.

Su reacción no me decepcionó. Me miró de arriba abajo, escrudiñando cada centímetro de mi anatomía. Luego se detuvo en mi cara y estudió todas mis reacciones, sopesando si su siguiente movimiento era el adecuado.

—Entra —me dijo con sensualidad—. Te invito un trago.

—Me gustaría invitarte yo a ti.

—Pero estás de guardia y se supone que estás trabajando…

—Siempre se puede quebrar alguna que otra regla…

—Me parece que no debes haber quebrado muchas, si no, no te quedarían ganas…

—Es que de seguro no has conocido gente que las sepa quebrar sin ninguna consecuencia.

Sentí que la vida le debía eso. Le debía alguien quien realmente le interesara Johanna Mason, la mujer detrás de la máscara que ella se inventó.

—Pues bien, me salió delincuente el chico… No sé…

—¿Tienes miedo? Me extraña, viniendo de ti—la interrumpí antes de que me pudiera decir que no.

—¿Miedo yo? Me parece que no sabes bien a quién tienes frente a ti…

Lo sabía. Lo sabía tanto. Todo ese tiempo con ella sólo había servido para conocerla bien.

—Lo sé y por eso te lo vuelvo a proponer… Me gustaría invitarte yo.

—Ok, vamos a ver qué tienes en esa cabeza loca. De salir todo mal, el que se va a llevar la peor parte eres tú, y a mí… Pues, a mí tú no me importas…

—Muy bien, porque a mí tú tampoco…

Ser agente de la paz y no aprovecharse de eso era ridículo. La saqué de allí con mucha discreción y la llevé al mundo, o más bien al inframundo, donde yo pertenecía. En el Capitolio, los bares para la gente de mi estrato social eran de mala muerte. Los dueños nunca se preocupaban por atender buena clientela, en ese nivel, sólo los avox estaban por debajo…

Bebimos licor barato, bailamos en pistas abarrotadas de parejas clandestinas, que se manoseaban al ritmo de música de poca monta. Cantamos a todo gañote.

Nadie le importaba quién era quién. En el bajo mundo, todos éramos parias.

Terminamos borrachos, caminando por callejuelas sombrías para no despertar sospechas, riéndonos a carcajadas de nuestras miserables vidas y por un momento todo se sentía bien, como si las cosas se colocaran en su lugar, porque eso era lo absurdo de la vida, de la vida de porquería que llevábamos… Cualquier cosa era mejor que nuestra realidad.

Gracias a mis tácticas, regresamos a su apartamento sin que la aventura llegara a oídos de mis superiores. Ni el mismísimo Snow se iba a enterar.

La ayudo a llegar hasta su cuarto porque sola no puede dar ni un paso. La deposito con mucho cuidado en su cama y lo que viene después ni yo mismo lo veía venir…

Entre besos y gemidos nos desconectamos del mundo. Llené mis sentidos con el dulce sabor de sus besos. Besos apasionados, urgidos. Sentía su necesidad en toda mi piel. Mi cuerpo absorbió toda la energía que ella desprendía, todas las carencias sufridas, todas las batallas perdidas. Se entregó como nunca antes lo había hecho y yo lo supe, no porque ella me lo dijera, sino porque había visto sus penas, la había visto después de cada cita, después de dejar todas aquellas camas con sábanas de seda. En su cara nunca veía el goce que le produje aquella noche. Aquella noche, fue la primera vez que se iba a la cama con un hombre por los motivos correctos, por el simple hecho de sentir placer.

Desde ese momento fui el hombre que Johanna Mason escogió para hacerla disfrutar de su cuerpo. No le pagaba por su tiempo, no había dinero ni pretensiones en nuestra unión. Simplemente fui el hombre que ella eligió tener.

Nunca quise saber cómo le afecto a Johanna mi presencia en su vida, me bastaba con saberme el hombre que compartía su cama y sus días. Las apariencias se mantenían. Yo, su guardia. Ella, la vencedora.

Hubo momentos que la sentí tan mía que era imposible pensar que no había sentimientos presentes. Pero conocía a Johanna y antes muerta que confesar su amor por mí, si era que lo sentía…

Así pasó el tiempo, "juntos pero no revueltos", como se refería Johanna a nuestra extraña relación, hasta el anuncio de los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre. Fue como una patada directo al estómago. Pero la reacción de Johanna fue peor que eso, su reacción fue un cuchillo al corazón…

Me pidió que me marchara. Le pedí que me dejara quedar. Me gritó que me largara. Le grité que la amaba y eso fue mi perdición… No quiso saber más de mí.

Fui reasignado como guardia del vencedor del nueve. Pedí cambio de área y gracias a mi impecable ficha me fue concedido. Poco tiempo después obtuve un ascenso. Desde el día del anuncio hasta el día de la cosecha, trabajé de sol a sol. Mi casa pasó a ser sólo el maldito hotel donde tiraba mi cuerpo cansado para reposar las pocas horas que no dedicaba a trabajar. Decidí sacarla de mi vida y embotaba mi cabeza con trabajo y más trabajo.

Y no fue difícil porque trabajo era lo que sobraba, más aún con todos los problemas que los motines en los distritos estaban causando. Me destacaba en cada área en donde me asignaban. Matar rebeldes, torturar prisioneros…

A pesar de todos los levantamientos y las revueltas, pensaba mucho en Johanna. Sentí que si ella moría, era lo mejor para mí. Después de todo, yo ya la había perdido. Pero mi corazón herido no podía negar que lo que más quería era que ella pudiera regresar… No importaba tener que volverla a reparar. Pasar por la arena dos veces no iba a ser fácil. Pero ella era luchadora y sabía que lo podría superar…

Los rebeldes comenzaban a ser un problema real para el Capitolio. Ganaban fuerza con cada día que pasaba, aun y cuando los matábamos como moscas, siempre surgían más. Sin embargo, todavía no habíamos llegado a la verdadera lucha, la que empezó el día que Katniss Everdeen voló el techo del domo de la arena.

Conseguí que me asignaran al equipo que entraría a la arena a sacar a los tributos que aún seguían con vida. Se nos ordenó que los tratáramos como traidores hasta comprobar su participación en los hechos. No se entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y todos debíamos suponer lo peor.

Yo solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: Johanna…

…

—No te va a doler…

—No me importa—me dice con desgano.

—Entiende que es por tu bien.

—No me importa—repite, sin siquiera mirarme.

—No confío en la gente del trece. Para mí, son todos unos traidores que se aprovechan de toda la situación. Al final, siempre serán los que abandonaron al resto de nosotros sólo por salvar su propio pellejo. Luego, encienden una revuelta donde ellos no han perdido nada… No lo van a lograr. Todo esto no va a ser más que la segunda parte de los Días Oscuros y ya te podrás imaginar la revancha que el Capitolio va a preparar.

—Te dije que no me importa. ¿Podrías sólo cerrar el pico y terminar lo que sea que me vayas a hacer?

—Perdóname…

Por fin logro que me vea directamente a los ojos… Sólo veo decepción.

—Me estas abandonando. Me quieres dejar. De verdad, quisiera que no te borraras de mi memoria…

Espero a que termine la frase. Espero que me diga lo que yo he querido decir desde que la rescaté para que Snow no la pudiera matar… Que sí llegué a amarla, por más absurdo que parezca, por más ridículo que me haga sentir. Pero lo que suelta, no me lo esperaba.

—Para así, cuando muera Snow y todo esto acabe, venir a matarte con mis propias manos…

Me regala una tierna sonrisa, a pesar de las lágrimas que comienzan a descender por sus hermosas mejillas. No lo dice, pero el momento está tan cargado de emociones que mi corazón se llena de un cálido sentimiento. Esta ha sido su manera de declararme su amor.

Inyecto todo el contenido de la jeringa en su brazo y veo cómo lentamente va perdiendo el conocimiento, sus ojos, ahora vidriosos, miran el techo sin ninguna expresión. Le coloco el dispositivo en sus oídos y es cuando me permito besarla y decirle adiós.

—Yo también te amo. Lo hago por tu bien.

Atrás dejo la habitación, que ahora se llena de miles de imágenes distorsionadas, todas relacionadas de alguna manera conmigo. Espero que el líquido haga efecto, tal y como me prometió el médico de la unidad de psiquiatría. El objetivo es jugar con la mente de Johanna y que así su memoria pierda el rastro de todo recuerdo relacionado conmigo. No confío en Coin y no sé qué pasará con Johanna cuando la rescaten y la lleven al trece.

Fue fácil sacarle la información al idiota soplón de mi unidad. Era un informante de los rebeldes, los ojos de Plutarch dentro del seno de los agentes de la paz. Lo maté luego de que soltara todo lo que sabía con respecto a la operación de rescate de los vencedores prisioneros, donde el principal objetivo era Peeta Mellark. Lo que ellos no sabían es que, de no haber venido a buscarlo, el presidente se lo hubiera mandado envuelto en papel de regalo y con un lazo rojo atado al cuello. Pero Snow no tenía los mismos planes para Johanna. Ella no iba a correr con la misma suerte…

Johanna no iba a afectar a nadie. Johanna no iba a causar heridas psicológicas graves a nadie como lo podría hacer Peeta o Annie. Johanna no iba a herir al Sinsajo. Johanna ya no era de utilidad. A Johanna no le quedaba nadie…

Pero eso no es cierto, porque Johanna me tiene a mí… Antes de que se ejecutara su orden de muerte, penetré el débil cerco de seguridad que le habían dejado y logré introducirme en la celda donde la habían estado torturando. La trasladé a la unidad de psiquiatría donde conseguí, a punta de amenazas de muerte, que un doctor de la cabeza me proporcionara la manera de evitar que involucraran a Johanna con nadie que estuviera relacionado con el gobierno de Snow y menos con un jefe de los agentes de la paz como yo.

No sé bajo qué condiciones serán tratados los vencedores rescatados cuando lleguen al trece. Quedó claro que Enobaria no estaba involucrada. Pero Peeta pudo ser confundido como un traidor cuando pidió el alto al fuego y tal vez fueran hostiles con Johanna también. No podía correr el riesgo de ponerla en peligro.

Así que en este momento, se está borrando todo recuerdo que su mente guarde de nuestra relación. Si la llegaran a interrogar los malditos del trece, no tendrían nada en su contra y, con suerte, la dejarían en paz.

Tengo apenas el tiempo suficiente para terminar con la terapia y trasladarla a la celda contigua a Peeta para que la puedan rescatar. Todo esto mientras mato a unos cuantos guardias en el camino.

No creo que nos podamos volver a ver. Si la quiero viva, Snow tiene que caer y con él, todos nosotros.

Johanna tendrá tiempo de sanar. Sera difícil, pero estoy hablando de Johanna Mason.

Y aun sabiendo que ni siquiera seré parte de sus recuerdos, aun así, me siento feliz…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Casi creí que no podría con este reto, pero otra vez mil mil gracias a Elenear por la confianza y la paciencia…**

 **Ojalá esta Johanna que les traigo cumpla con las exigencias del personaje. No me le quise meter en la cabeza porque la considero muy difícil. Así que me fui por lo seguro y me metí en la cabeza de la pareja que le creé.**

 **Para que la historia sea creíble y se adapte a los acontecimientos que pasaron después de la guerra, tuve que hacer uso de una de las locuras que se hacen en el Capitolio… ¡Vamos! Ayúdenme con esto y acepten que en el Capitolio se hace de todo, y así como pudieron usar sus métodos con Peeta, lo pudieron haber hecho con Johann… Él sólo quería que no la involucraran con nadie que pudiese ser una amenaza para el trece, como lo sería él siendo un agente de la paz…**

 **Sé que la pareja puede parecerles cruel, y verdaderamente lo es, pero Johanna no lo conoció en esa faceta y nunca la descubrió realmente. Para cuando llegó a su vida, él era sólo su guardia, luego se separaron y sólo lo vio momentos antes de ser rescatada… Me gusta creer que el personaje vive la realidad que simplemente le tocó vivir: ser un agente de la paz, con todo lo que eso implica.**

 **En fin…**

 **Johanna siempre nos dijo que no tenía a nadie… Y tal vez entró a la arena creyéndolo u ocultando lo contrario…**

 **Lo cierto es que sí lo tuvo y gracias a él tenemos a nuestra Johanna viva, haciendo quién sabe qué, pero de seguro agradecida de la segunda oportunidad que la vida le brindó…**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Pilar.**


End file.
